


Unravel. (Kaneki Ken x Reader)

by OtakuGirlyy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirlyy/pseuds/OtakuGirlyy
Summary: You and Kaneki have been separated for a while. Well, at least it felt that way. It was really only two days, but it felt like an eternity to you. Kaneki comes back. Without telling you. You find him in the street late one winter evening, long after the sun goes down, and what you see may change your feelings about him. He comes back and he's... different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work In Progress. There may be some gaps or holes in the story and depending on whether I got motivated toward the end or not, there may not be an ending. If that is the case for you, don't flip out on me. It will be finished soon.
> 
> Also, this is a college AU of sorts, but we'll just pretend that Kaneki's torture is still a thing. Thanks for reading!!

"K-Kaneki..?" Your knees started to shake. The man before you had pearly white hair speckled with scarlet drops of blood and blackened fingernails. You knew who it was, you just didn't want to believe what you were seeing. This man was nothing like the Kaneki Ken you were used to. That Kaneki had black hair and sweet, innocent grey eyes.This one had one grey eye, and one black and red eye, both of which held a murderous glint. As your eyes moved further down his face you noticed large streaks of fresh blood streaking across his chin and upper lip. Some even rolled down his neck and stained the collar of his shirt. Below him, trapped beanth his legs, was a bloody, mangled corpse of large man with what seemed to be white-blonde hair and blue eyes that stared up into the clouded night sky; glassy and unseeing. That man was one you knew quite well. He was Mr. Oomori, your biology professor. Mr. Oomori was cold to most of his male students but he was a bit friendlier with the girls, more specifically, you. _Mr. Oomori..?_ You suddenly became overwhelmed with nausea. "Ken, what did you do?!" "He was a douchebag. He deserved it, and I was hungry." Ken murmured.  The words coming out of his bloody mouth seemed almost robotic; cold and empty. You felt like you didn't even know who you were looking at anymore. "What makes him a douchebag? And why did you find it necessary to- to kill him?"

"He was talking about you. About all the things he wanted to do with you." Kaneki's cool, crimson-stained hand rose to cover his face. His chest swelled with anger. The filthy eyes of the man he killed still stared up at him, wide, unblinking, and full of fear. But that wasn't enough. Kaneki wanted to see those eyes bleed. If you had stepped in even a moment later, he probably would've gouged Oomori's eyes out with his thumbs.    "I couldn't stand listening to the filthy words coming out of his mouth. A teacher shouldn't talk about their student like that." Ken murmured, wiping blood off of his chin. You took a step forward, purposely keeping your eyes away from the ravaged corpse of your teacher, and placed a trembling hand on Kaneki's cheek. "Even though he said those things, I don't think eating him was the best solution."

"Would you rather I eat you instead?" Your hand jolted against his cheek. He'd never spoken to you like this before. What was different now? As you looked into his you found yourself releasing a trembling breath, one that could clearly be seen in the frigid winter air. The blood-stained Kaneki closed his eyes, his face stoic. "That's what I thought. I could tell that Oomori was the kind of guy who refused to give up on something once he made his mind up, so it was him, or you." Your eyes widened. _Is he serious? Mr. Oomori?_   You tried to speak, but the chill in his voice made the sentence stick in your throat. "I promised you protection did I not?" You swallowed the bile rising in your throat and looked him straight in the eye. His singular Ghoul-eye sent shivers down your spine, but you steeled your nerves and looked at it anyway.

"I can protect myself, Ken. You know I can." You whispered softly. Kaneki closed his eyes and gently pulled your palm away from his face. "Oomori is much stronger than you are. I'm your partner. It's my duty to protect from creeps like him." You sighed. Tears filled your eyes and you swallowed the lump in your throat so you could try to speak, but the look in his eyes made you stop in your tracks. No matter how much you spoke to him, or how often you seemed to get closer to each other, there was always something that seemed off, and whatever _'that'_ was, it struck fear into your heart.

The wet pavement glistened under the soft light of the rising sun, reflections rose from the grass as the soft orange light hit the dew resting on the ground. You hastily pulled the Ghoul to his feet. "Morning's coming. We need to get out of here before we get caught." Kaneki didn't resist your weak tugs. You pulled him into the alleyway leading to your apartment with ease, which you were grateful for, but you were also wary of his submissiveness. He was always submissive in the light of the sun, so you always worried that one day, behind closed doors,  he might actually try to eat you. There was a darkness behind his meek attitude, and you were afraid that if the day came where he did want to eat you, you wouldn't be able to stop him. He was much stronger than you, so you would be defenseless against his strength, and he would devour you. You were easy prey.

"They wouldn't have done anything to you if they caught me, you know." Ken murmured as you dragged him up the stairs to your apartment. "I would have stopped them." You said nothing in response. Once you reached the door to your apartment you shoved him inside and closed the door behind you, breathing a sigh of relief. You slipped out of your shoes. Kaneki stood completely still as you made yourself comfortable and chose to study the artwork on your wall. Your eyes scanned over  his pale, crimson speckled skin, and flashed him an uncomfortable grin. "You should shower. Blood isn't exactly something my neighbors will find welcoming if they happen to drop by." You said as you walked to the bathroom, beckoning for him to follow. Your bare feet padded across the wooden floor of your home and you handed the white-haired man a towel. "I don't have many clothes that will fit you, but I'm sure I can scrounge something up. I'll just leave whatever I find outside the door, okay?"

Kaneki nodded, staying chillingly quiet, and closed the door to the bathroom with a screech. You heaved a sigh. _Why is that whenever I'm around him nowadays I'm always on_ _edge?_   Shaking away your jitters, you walked to your bedroom across the hall and started digging through your drawers in search of some sweatpants for the human-turned-ghoul in your bathroom. The sound of running water coursed through your little home.

Your feet carried you to your wardrobe where you started your search for suitable clothing. Said item was found rather quickly. A pair of grey sweatpants sat on top of a pile of clothes that got shoved into the drawer in a careless attempt of tidying up, and you grabbed them so you could take them to Kaneki. The water shut off just as you placed the pants beside the bathroom door, which was luckily still closed when you reached it. I need to find him a shirt, too. And you, being the lazy person you were, had one too many shirts that were too big for your small frame, so you shouldn't have a problem finding one of those. Big shirts are perfect for lazing around with a book and a hot mocha on a rainy day. You dug through your drawer again until your fingers found the soft, black fabric of a t-shirt. this should work.

The fabric was soft in your hands, so it should be comfortable for Kaneki to wear until nightfall. The bathroom door opened down the hall and you leaped to your feet, sprinting to bathroom entrance with the shirt in your hands. Kaneki stood before you, clad in the sweats you left by the door. They seemed to fit him quite well, hugging his hips just right. You had only worn those pants once- to try them on- and they turned out to be too big for you to wear anywhere, so they were perfect for him. Your eyes met his and that's when you realized you were staring. You held the shirt out to him and blushed. "This should fit you. Go ahead and try it on."

"...Thanks." He murmured as he slipped the shirt over his head and sighed, ruffling his hair back into place with his hand. The shirt fell perfectly over his bare torso, hanging loosely over his hips. You nodded and walked away into the kitchen. The chill of winter still lingered on your skin, so you decided to make some hot coffee and snuggle into a fluffy blanket to hopefully warm yourself up. The more you thought about it, the more inviting it was.

"Hey Ken? I'm gonna make some coffee. Would you like anything?" You called over your shoulder. You grabbed a couple of mugs and and filled them with the caffeinated liquid as you waited for him to respond, but after you finished one, there was still no reply. With a cup of coffee in your hand, you walked into the family room where your ghoulish guest sat gazing out the window with his chin in his hand. "Kaneki?"

"Why did you help me?" His body was hunched over on the floor beside the fireplace, tense and confused. You walked towards him and handed him the mug of steaming liquid. "Drink this."  The white-haired ghoul eyed the cup of coffee for almost a full minute before he took it, taking a tiny sip. "You didn't answer my question." You shook your head and walked back into the kitchen. "Do I need a reason?" Kaneki said nothing. He only stared after you with bkank, tired eyes. You sighed as the remaining dregs left in your coffee maker left brown trails in your ceramic sink. "I helped you because you're my friend, Kaneki. Because I care about you."

Before you could explain yourself further, your back was shoved into the wall and your wrists were pinned beside your head. Your eyes closed from the sudden impact, but when you opened them, you met eyes with the man who could kill you in the blink of an eye and feel nothing afterward.

"K-Ken, what-!"

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, staring directly into your eyes. Your chest heaved. What happened to the Kaneki that grew flustered whenever you kissed him on the cheek? Who was this person holding your wrists to the wall as if he were about to rip the flesh off of your bones? "Why should I be?" You breathed. "I trust you, Kaneki. I know you wouldn't hurt me." The white-haired ghoul stared into your eyes for what seemed like forever, seeming skeptical. Your chest quivered. The eyes that used to be so warm and inviting were now cold and emotionless. Whatever happened to him while he was gone, it changed him for the worse. "What happened to you?" You asked with a tremor in your voice. "You're so cold, now. I don't understand how you could change so much in the span of two days."

Ken stared at you for the longest time before he blinked and took a step back, but didn't let go of your wrists. You looked into his multi-colored eyes, searching desperately for a hint or possibly an answer to your question. There was none.

"I've woken up." He murmured, lowering his gaze to the ground. You bit your cheek. "What do you mean by that?"

     "I know who I am. I know what I was made to do on this earth," Ken lifted his head until his eyes met yours, and his lips turned up in a psychotic grin. "As a ghoul." You suppressed a trembling breath. He scared you. He was genuinely scaring you. Why? You've never been scared of him before, so why were you scared now? Ghoul or not Kaneki was still Kaneki. He's just had a change of lifestyle.

Before you could respond he pressed himself against you, leaving you no room to breathe. "Are you afraid of me now?" He asked, leaning into your lips. You stood completely still, unable to speak or even breathe. If he tried to eat you now you'd be helpless. Your wrists were pinned to the wall behind you and with the minuscule amount of space between you, so was the rest of your body.  You shook away your fear and took a shaking breath. "Do you want me to be?" You asked in return. Somehow you managed to keep your voice from trembling as you looked at him. Kaneki said nothing, his only response was slowly getting closer to you as you kept yourself from shaking against the wall.

 "I'm not sure." He murmured after a while. "I want to be feared, to be respected, but..." Ken looked into your eyes and took a moment to grow nearer to your lips. "For some reason, not by you."

Your mouth went dry and you swallowed nervously. "I respect you, Ken. I don't need to be afraid of you." You whispered, feeling your knees go weak. Kaneki felt a familiar feeling build up in his chest. The sight of you pinned against the wall, flustered, confused, and helpless to do anything, made him feel things he was afraid of feeling before. Honestly, he was a bit nervous to be feeling these things now. He worried that if he got too close to you he might end up losing control of himself and devouring you. If he kissed you like he always wanted to, it might end in your death. But looking at you now with your head held high and eyes showing nothing but love, he couldn't fight his desires anymore.  You took a nervous breath and glanced at his chapped lips, sensing the change in the air. "Now are you going to kiss me or what?"

That was all it took for your white-haired ghoul to attack your lips with his, each movement growing hungrier by the second. His aggression surprised you to say the least. Before he disappeared, a simple peck on the cheek was enough to have him melt in your hands, but now it seemed like he was trying to make you melt instead. Kaneki moved your wrists above your head and held them together with one of his hands, using the other to pull you closer by your lower back. _Kaneki... What on earth happened to you?_

After a moment or so of doing nothing, you timidly tried to keep up with his increasing speed. Your lips seemed to move in slow motion; connecting and disconnecting. What felt like a blissful eternity turned out to only be a few minutes before your lungs started screamed for air, and you pulled back. Kaneki stayed in his spot for another minute before he backed away, but not releasing your wrists from the wall. His eyes scanned over your flustered form, admiring. With your eyes slanted and shirt wrinkled from your close contact with his body, you looked irresistible. Kaneki had always wanted to kiss you like that. Before the change he was too afraid to follow through with it, but after, he was just afraid of losing control. He worried that once he got a taste of those plump pink lips, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from devouring you. Temptation flowed easily through his veins. Ghouls rarely found themselves to be able to hold back on their desire, and even more so when they had the perfect opportunity to have a meal as delicious as he thought you would be.

   "(Y/N)," Ken murmured. "Why did you help me?" You opened your eyes after a minute of trying to calm your raging heartbeat and looked him in the eye, flustered yet unafraid. "I told you already, Ken, I care about you." You whispered.

                                  "I won't let you unravel."


End file.
